The Call
by starfire04
Summary: Damien goes to Dick's room in the middle of the night because of a nightmare. Just a cute little Dick/Damien brother moment.


**Disclaimer: I absolutely positively 100% do NOT own these characters or this song. It's very tragic. The universe is out to get me, I just know it.**

**Just a cute little one-shot about Damian having a nightmare and going to Dick for comfort.**

**A/N: This is before Damien becomes Robin.**

* * *

><p>A quiet knock sounded on Dick's door, waking him from his sleep.<p>

"Come on in." he said sleepily and the large wooden door slowly creaked open. A small boy appeared in the doorway. "Damian? What's wrong? Did you have a nightmare?"

"Why is it that every time I come to you in the middle of the night it's because I had a nightmare?" Damian huffed, walking over to stand next to the bed.

"That's usually the only reason that you come to my room in the middle of the night. It's usually the only reason why Jay or Timmy come in during the middle of the night too."

"Fine. I had a nightmare."

"Come here." Damian hesitantly crawled onto Dick's bed and laid down beside him.

"What happened in your nightmare?" Dick asked quietly.

The youngest Wayne shut his eyes tightly. "I-I saw you and Father get killed by Grand-" He stopped and corrected himself. "By Ra's Al Ghul. I also saw Todd and Drake get killed."

"Dami, that's not going to happen. It's okay."

"No, it's not okay!" Dick was surprised a little by his youngest brother's sudden outburst of emotion. "What if that were to really happen, though? What if you and Father and Todd and Drake really did die? I'd be left all alone and I wouldn't have anyone left. My mother doesn't care about me and Ra's just wants to turn me into a killing machine that he can use to try and take over the world. I doubt neither one ever really even cared about me!" Tears started slipping from his tightly shut eyes. "I feel like I've been alone for so many years. I don't want to be alone again!" Damien put his arms around his brother, clinging to him as if he would disappear before his very eyes in a flash. "I don't want anyone to leave me. I don't want to be left alone. I don't want you or Father or anyone else to go and leave me!"

"Dami, you don't have to worry about that. You shouldn't worry about it. Bruce, Jay, Tim, and I might come back with bruises and cuts and injuries but we will come back. We will always try to make sure that we come back to you and Alfie in one piece. I can promise you that we will _always_ try our best to come back to you. Okay? You just have to trust us that we'll come back and that we'll all be okay."

Damien only nodded and Dick wrapped his arms around his youngest brother.

"W-Will you sing to me?" he asked quietly.

"Of course." Dick said and started singing softly, _"It started out as a feeling which grew into a hope._

_Which then turned into a quiet thought which turned into a quiet word._

_And then that word grew louder and louder_

_'Til it was a battle cry._

_I'll come back when you call me_

_No need to say goodbye._

_Just because every thing's changing_

_Doesn't mean it's never been this way before_

_All you can do is try to know_

_Who your friends are as you head off to the war_

_Pick a star on the dark horizon_

_And follow the light_

_You'll come back_

_When it's over_

_No need to say goodbye_

_You'll come back_

_When it's over_

_No need to say goodbye_

_Now, we're back to the beginning_

_It's just a feeling and no one knows yet_

_But just because they can't feel it too_

_Doesn't mean that you have to forget_

_Let your memories grow stronger and stronger_

_'Til they're before your eyes_

_You'll come back_

_When they call you_

_No need to say goodbye_

_You'll come back_

_When they call you_

_No need to say goodbye."_

Dick looked up at his youngest brother. Damian lay curled into his brother's side, his arms still wrapped around Dick's torso. Dick kissed the top of Dami's head. "Noapte buna fratele mai mic." **(1)**

* * *

><p><strong>(1)<strong>** "Good night little brother."**

Hope you guys liked it! Please leave a review. Don't forget to check out my other fanfictions, _Heartbreak_, _Heartstrings_, and _Christmas at Wayne Manor_.


End file.
